Microscope-based learning is generally based around microscope labs and textbooks. The process of microscope-based learning generally includes professors and students using dual-headed or triple-headed microscopes (i.e., microscopes with more than one set of eyepieces) in conjunction with textbooks to analyze slide images. For example, a professor or instructor may project the slide images onto a screen or distribute sample slides to each student and then ask and answer questions from the students regarding the slides. Similarly, the professor may teach the students by providing one-on-one assisted review using the multi-headed microscope.
The adaptation of charge-coupled device (“CCD”) cameras mounted to microscopes helped improve the learning process by making it possible for professors to digitally show slide images to multiple students on projectors or computer screens. Using a CCD camera mounted to a microscope, the instructor could manipulate the microscope and allow students to see areas and structures on a particular slide while teaching the students how to perform basic microscope tasks related to the slide. However, the process of testing the students' understanding of the slides remained essentially unchanged. In the biological sciences, e.g., the analysis of biological specimens such as blood samples, exams still require the students to review a slide with a microscope while recording a blood differential count or morphology (structures and conditions) and submit the answers to a professor. The professor then has to check the student's results against an answer sheet. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved method and system for microscope-based learning and testing.